


All you need is love

by sunnybriefs



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnybriefs/pseuds/sunnybriefs
Summary: Fatta con il prompt:All you need is loveper loScavenger Hunt@Lande Di Fandom





	All you need is love

**Author's Note:**

> Fatta con il prompt: _All you need is love_ per lo [Scavenger Hunt](http://www.landedifandom.net/tag/scavenger-hunt/) @ [Lande Di Fandom](http://www.landedifandom.net/)


End file.
